


With grace we shall suffer

by Chrlte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Is Sixteen, M/M, Psycho!Derek, School, Stiles is fourteen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrlte/pseuds/Chrlte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the weird kid who gifts his fellow classmates dead birds for their birthday. Stiles is his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With grace we shall suffer

They all called him weird, and he couldn't blame them. He was weird, with his weird family living out in the woods all by themselves. Derek was among them, and he had so many rumors on himself around this school that so many of them were just out of this world. His family was nice, but none of the parents trusted Derek, whom had been caught several times at birthday parties with dead animals, sometimes even gifting the birthday kid the animal. 

But a line was crossed the day some kids in his class cornered him in the boys bathroom. They had called him a freak, said if he didn't leave their school they were going to kill him. Derek had laughed, and one of them punched Derek in the face. Dereks' choke-hold was strong, his punches even stronger, and he had chased the boys out, never hearing from them again.

He had an audience, just a kid though, about two years younger than him, just recently started the school. 

He wasn't scared, Derek noticed. He was admiring him. Derek didn't like him, he wanted people to be scared of him. 

"Piss of, kid." Derek shouted at the boy, spitting in his direction. But the kid didn't move, simply smiled and walked towards Derek. 

"Are you Derek Hale?" The kid had smiled at him, glancing at every aspect there was to look at when it came to Derek Hale. 

"Mind your own business." 

"Please, I'm your biggest fan. I'm Stiles by the way." Derek snorted at the name. The kid seemed to notice, even the reason, but had simply shrugged it off.

"Can you teach me? To be more like you?" Derek hesitated, but the offer was too tempting to pass on.

They had skipped their classes to go out into the woods. Stiles was eager to learn, and Derek noticed, so he was just as eager to teach. Derek always packed his knives with him, and shared one of the worn out ones to Stiles. 

"If you break it, I'll kill you." Derek threatened, but the kid had no problem replying in a way that made Dereks' smile wide. "Not if I kill you first." 

Stiles had laughed off his comment, and was ready for his first professional kill as Derek had worded it. They were sat careful out in the woods, scouting for small animals. 

"Your kill should be small, not noticeable enough for people to react." Derek had said, pointing towards a small rabbit. It was fast, but Derek had explained it was only fast if you wanted it to be. Stiles didn't understand his theory, but he caught the rabbit, all proud of his quick moves. 

"You're still an amateur." Derek snarled. He didn't appreciate pride, especially when there was nothing to be proud of. 

"Shut up." Stiles had laughed, poking the rabbits stomach with his knife. He wanted to slice it so bad, to show Derek how good he could be. Derek sat next to him, so he could show him how to slice properly. "You shouldn't have killed it, only caught it. You're only a professional if you get the creature alive." Derek showed Stiles how to cut properly if you wanted to see the animal suffer, all conscious. Alive. 

"You're very good. Did someone teach you this?" Stiles nudged at Derek, giving him this smug look Derek just wishes could disappear. 

"No, I taught myself." Derek grumbled, stabbing one last time at the rabbit, letting Stiles enjoy the rest of the body. Derek stood up, observing the younger one, poking, touching and watching. How he laughed the more damage he did to the animal. He was insane, Derek thought. At least that's how he liked them.   
-

They hadn't known each other long before Derek was already invited over to Stiles house for a sleepover. Derek had commented that sleepover was for kids, but Stiles had insisted, saying he was all alone and didn't want to be all by himself. 

"I really want him to like me, dad." Stiles was talking to his dad over the phone, going over the list of pizzas that he could order for him and Derek. 

"Well, seeing as he wants to spend a whole day with you, I'm sure he does, Stiles." His dad had only laughed down the receiver, not seeing how serious it was for Stiles. It was important for him that Derek took a liking to him, he needed this more than he could explain. Derek was someone that could understand him if he needed someone to do so, Derek was the only one that got his urges, only one who could help him improve them and calm them. 

"You're stupid dad. I have to go now." Stiles sighed down the receiver. His dad said his goodbyes, and Stiles was back to his pizza choices. He had no idea what Derek liked, or if Derek even ate pizza. 

It was late. Derek was an hour late, and Stiles was scared; what if he didn't show up at all? Of course he wouldn't show up, Stiles was a loser, not nearly as good with his kills as Derek. He could only hope to achieve that greatness which Derek held, it wasn't within him at all, Stiles thought. 

But as the doorbell rang and Stiles realized he hadn't even ordered pizza yet, it could be no one but "Derek!" Stiles grinned wide at his new buddy when he opened the door, and the moody teenager stood there, just watching him. 

"Let's go into the woods." Derek had commanded, and Stiles wasn't about to disobey his new teacher just yet, so he took his jacket and his pocketknife with him. 

"What are we doing?" Stiles spoke eagerly, thinking of catching an animal alive this time, so he could impress Derek, and show him that he's a quick learner. Derek didn't reply, just kept walking with Stiles in his heels. 

Derek was scared shitless. He hadn't told his family about Stiles, so none of them knew where he was going. He made sure to be late, so Stiles had probably told his dad that Derek wasn't going to show up. He was sure this was the perfect kill. Derek had planned it carefully since the first day he got in contact with Stiles, how he wouldn't let anyone know that they were friends and that no one knew where either Stiles or Derek had been in Stiles' last hours. 

"I can show you now Derek, if you let me. How to keep the victim alive." Stiles smile was bright, all ready to show off. Derek nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead while he thought his plan through. He was thinking of letting Stiles get a head start, let him be scared for ten seconds until the adrenaline kicked in when Derek, taller and stronger, would be chasing him, ready to kill him. 

Stiles couldn't find any animal, and kept looking over at Derek for help. Derek wasn't willing to help though, but hinted for Stiles to hurry up, he was eager to do his first proper human kill. 

"Stiles, come over here." Derek spoke after ten minutes of Stiles scouting the area. Stiles walked over to Derek, and he leaned in to whisper in Stiles ear. Derek heart was pounding so hard with excitement, it was almost hard to utter the words. "I'm going to give you ten seconds. After those ten seconds has passed, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." 

Derek stood back, glancing at what he considered to be his best work yet, but there was more to come. But as he stared into Stiles face, what he didn't see was fright. No, it was a bright grin, like he accepted the challenge. "Not if I kill you first." 

Stiles started to run, Derek taken aback by this kid. He was too much like him, yet so different. Derek would've never started a chase between the two; battling to the first kill. No, he would kill the other person there and then, but Stiles loved a challenge. Derek just couldn't stand to lose one. 

Derek started his chase, running after the kid, looking for steps and listening for the smallest sound. But Stiles was nowhere to be heard. Derek think he was actually properly scared for his life for the first time. Stiles was a true challenger, and he could come in at any moment to kill Derek. 

He wasn't sure it was regret, fear or excitement he felt at that moment. Maybe all three. 

Derek kept wandering, looking for anything that could reveal Stiles' hiding spot. He thought he heard him several times, but just another critter running away from him. The sweat was almost pouring down his forehead, this was really a match he couldn't lose. It wasn't fair, Derek had spent long planning this kill, and Stiles just ruined it all within two seconds, making the chase his. He wanted to applaud the kid, wanted to kill him, wanted to teach him everything he knew, and maybe even learn something from him. But most of all, he wanted him dead. He was competition, because Derek Hale didn't need a partner. 

"Come the fuck out, Stiles!" Derek found himself shouting, cursing himself immediately. His first mistake was to show weakness, which Stiles didn't. Stiles didn't show himself, but he could hear sprinting in the distance. It could be no one but Stiles. Derek followed the sound, carefully locating his prey. 

And surely, there he was, exhausted from all his running. Bent over, he was panting like there was no tomorrow, and Derek thought that this was it; it was now or never. Derek ran forward, and even hesitated for a moment; Should he do it? But he did it, he stabbed Stiles in the stomach, making sure he wouldn't kill him. 

As his prey fell forward, gasping for life, Derek rolled him over to rub it in Stiles face on how he won. No one could beat him, and even though Derek would miss Stiles, it was his own fault for acting like such a brat. 

But it wasn't him. 

They guy he had just stabbed wasn't Stiles, no, it was just a random jogger. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that it wasn't Stiles or if he should watch his back in case Stiles decided to stab him, landing him the same fate as this random person. 

He heard footsteps close behind him, and he thought it was too late, he was going to die too soon. 

But rather, Stiles placed a hand on Dereks' shoulder. 

"That could have been me." Stiles laughed, crouching to poke at the body with his knife. The guy on the ground was in shock, it was obvious. He was so calm, but the look in his eyes was of terror. Like his body understood, but his mind didn't. 

"You're a little shit." Derek said, but Stiles just smiled at him. "Let's cut him open." Stiles spoke gleefully, leaning over the guy to drag his shirt up. And surely enough, Derek knew just were to cut to make this guy last hours be filled with torture, but he didn't feel like it. His kill felt wrong and unplanned, he didn't want it like that. Stiles noticed Dereks' hesitation, and stood up in front of him. 

"Derek, there's no use letting his body go to waste." Stiles reached a hand out to brush over Dereks' face, but he pushed it away before it could even be in the presence of his face. Stiles just did that same grin he always did though, and sat down again to have his fun. Cutting and slicing and just generally having his fun. Derek didn't do anything but sit and watch.   
-

Afterwards, Derek had went to Stiles house where Stiles had ordered them food for the night. He didn't want to be here, in the presence of Stiles, but he had no choice. He had called his mom to tell him where he spent the night, getting his alibi. Not that anyone would suspect a sixteen year old kid, but he had to make sure. 

"We had fun out there, didn't we?" Stiles smiled, walking over to Derek, who was firmly placed on the kitchen bar-stool. Stiles turned him around to face him, and his face was too close for Dereks' comfort zone. "I thought about you and me, just cutting up the guy together. And just kissing afterwards with the blood between our lips." Stiles was even closer now, so close to kissing Derek. 

"Get the fuck off me." Derek spat, pushing Stiles away, but he just responded again with the awful grin and laugh that was always apparent. 

"You're so grumpy." Stiles spoke, walking over to Derek again, just to quickly feel him up through his pants. 

Derek was about to push him away again, but Stiles was already walking over the door to greet the delivery guy. Fuck, Derek wished he had just killed Stiles when he had the chance. 

Stiles opened the box of pizza, taking a big slice for himself and offering Derek some, but Derek wasn't hungry, just mad and frustrated, almost considering killing Stiles here in his own home. 

"I was thinking, after we eat this delicious pizza, we go to my room." Stiles winked at him, laughing. 

"What the fuck do you want from me, you faggot?" Derek shouted at him, and stood up from his chair. He considering controlling himself, but it wasn't long until his fingers were gripped tight around Stiles' neck. Stiles gasped through choked breaths, but it didn't stop him from smiling like a fucking maniac. Loosening his grip, Derek waited for his response.

"You." Stiles whispered at him in what Derek thought was probably flirting. Derek let Stiles go, and decided it was time to leave.

"This was a fucking mistake, talking to you in the first place was a fucking mistake. Don't even contact me again." Derek threatened, grabbing his jacket. 

"Wait, no! Fuck, don't leave me Derek!" Stiles cried after him, running over to grab Dereks' arm. 

"I don't want to be your faggot boyfriend!" Derek spat at the kid, but Stiles's grip didn't seize. Derek considered punching the little shit in his face, kick him in the stomach, just hurt him as much as he could. He fucking hated the kid. 

"Let me the fuck go." Derek threatened one last time.

"I'll let you cut me."   
-

It was like Stiles was in his head at all times, knowing just what to say and do to get it his way. Now those words were one of them, and boys or men had never turned him on, but cutting his fuck-buddy had been an old fantasy of his. Just playing with their blood and licking it into his mouth, he almost shuddered at the thought. 

Stiles noticed Derek drifting into his own little dreamland, and took his chance to kiss Derek on the mouth. He expected Derek to punch him, stab him even, but Derek lazily returned the kiss instead. Stiles took Dereks' hand in his, and lead him to his room. 

His room was clean and messy at the same time, just like any normal teenage room, nothing like Dereks bland room. 

Stiles started undressing himself fast, with his young and thin body, nothing impressive about it at all. Derek stared, not because it turned him on or anything at all, but because he regretted his decision. Stiles didn't interest him at all, not even all the torture in the world could change that. 

"I'm going." Derek told him, and Stiles didn't even react, like he expected it. 

"I know I'm fucking ugly and skinny, but give me a chance." He pleaded, sitting down at his bed in defeat. 

Derek looked over at the younger boy, trying to think of he could possibly enjoy it, but he couldn't see it. 

"I'm not a faggot." 

"Let me just. Come over here." Stiles guided, Derek unmoved. "Fucking hell, come here!" Stiles told him yet again, and this time Derek did move. He walked over to stand in front of Stiles, and he started to unzip Dereks' pants. 

"What are you doing now, Stiles?" Derek sighed, looking down at the skinny kid.

Stiles did exactly what Derek thought he would, sucking his flaccid dick, but Derek got no pleasure from it at all. This kid wasn't enough to please him, but looking down at him, his lips did look good, and so did his eyes with his long lashes to compliment them. Derek didn't know what to think, the kid did look good, he would look better with bruises that was caused by Derek, but he had never been into boys in his entire fucking life, why was this kid any different? Derek knew the answer, just too scared to admit it.

And Derek was surprised to see his bored dick waken to life by the kid, enjoying himself now more than ever. Stiles handed him the knife, but Derek didn't see the use for it just yet, throwing it down on the bed for now. 

Dereks' hands moved to the back of Stiles' head, pushing him forward on his dick, grinding his hips so his cock would bury deep in the back of his throat. Pushing his hips forward, Stiles choked, but didn't stop his licking and sucking and devouring of Dereks' cock. 

How Stiles could even fit that size in his mouth, Derek was yet to find out. He didn't want more tonight though, he knew it would ruin the rest of their sexual encounters, Derek got bored easily. 

Without warning, Derek thrust his hips violently one more time, spilling down Stiles' throat, making the boy gag and spit out what he could. 

"Fucking asshole!" Stiles laughed at him. He dragged at Dereks' arm, trying to pull him down into bed with him. It worked as Derek fell down on top of him, but desperately trying to get off at the same time. "Cuddle with me." Stiles laughed, reaching over for his knife. "Cut me." 

"I don't fucking want to." Derek complained, sitting up from Stiles waist, looking down at him. Fuck, he was cute, and how fucking good he would like with bruises and cuts all over that small body, marked by Derek. He took the knife from Stiles, preparing it, holding it right besides Stiles' hip bone. He considered it, but raised his knife higher, so he could lean right down and lick up the blood. He made a cut just above the nipple, leaning down fast to suck the blood. 

Stiles hissed at the sensation, but smiled as he always did; it was a habit for Derek to see Stiles with his big grin. 

Derek could feel Stiles' hard-on between his legs, but he didn't care, it wasn't his problem, it was only annoying. Derek kept going, making small cuts that wouldn't scar, sucking and licking up ever bit of blood possible. Stiles moaned at every cut and lick, grinding himself into Derek. Derek tried to make him stop, but Stiles was too turned on to even consider such a thing. 

Derek did one last cut, bigger than the others. He took his time sucking in everything he could, the taste on his tongue so delightful, a small hint of iron teasing his tongue. He closed his eyes, thinking about a beautiful woman with beautiful tits laying naked beneath him. Her blood would taste like this, innocent. He would fuck her senseless, and then he would kill her. He wouldn't kill Stiles, and it made him wonder why he didn't want to. Was this affection or pity? Derek wanted to find out, but as he stood up, removing himself from Stiles's body, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He didn't want to get attached to a fucking kid. 

Derek left that same night.  
\- 

Stiles had friends in school. His best friend Scott and his girlfriend Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny. They were a gang that hung out almost all the time, but when Stiles had begun his adventures with his new friend, they were bound to notice. 

They had yelled at him for making friends with Derek, telling them stories about how he had showed up at Lydia's big sisters' birthday party, and had given her sister two dead birds as a gift and apparently declaring his love for her. "It was supposed to be him and her. Dead. He basically said he wanted her with him, dead." Lydia had freaked, but Stiles refused to listen.

He told them lies, about how Derek had changed, how he was on these pills that calmed him down if he needed to. They didn't believe him at first, but Stiles convinced, faking a story about how they had calmly watched a movie on Saturday night, eating pizza and had laughed so much they could barely talk. 

After much convincing, they believed him, but Stiles should have seen it coming; at lunch time, they invited Derek over, and when he refused to sit with them, they had ushered Stiles over to get him to sit with them. When Stiles had refused, saying that Derek would probably be alone for now, he hadn't been feeling so good since their evening, it was probably the pizza, they had dragged Stiles and their food over to his table, sitting down as if they had been friends forever. When Derek stared at them, all confused, they had acknowledged him and started to ask him questions about his life and if Stiles was as dorky with him as he was with them. 

Stiles expected Derek to punch one of them, stab them or walk away; anything but actually smile back and respond with lies. Derek was good, Stiles knew that, but now he wasn't only saving his ass, but Stiles' ass. 

Stiles felt jealous as Derek had long conversations with Jackson about sports and normal stuff that kids like, but when he was talking to Stiles, it was almost like he was talking to poison. Stiles sat staring, hoping they would never be friends.

He would kill Jackson if that ever happened, Stiles thought. 

Scott noticed Stiles, kicking his friend in the leg. Stiles stared at Scott, tears welling up in his eyes as Derek and Jackson was almost roaring with laughter at some comment Jackson made about some stupid sport stuff. 

He didn't want to act like this, but had stormed off the bathroom, punching walls and doors, screaming at nothing in particular. There was one kid in there, but he ran off as soon as Stiles threatened to punch his face in. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, wanting to punch the skinny, ugly kid that was staring back at him. Why couldn't he be more like Jackson, good at sports and charming. Stiles wasn't anywhere near Jackson, he had tried to run and train, but muscles weren't even close to appearing on his skinny body.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Scott's voice was heard from the door, but Stiles refused to look at his friend. He just wanted to cry and punch everyone, especially Jackson. He wanted to torture Jackson for the rest of his life if that what was had to be done for Derek to finally like him. 

"I-i, I really don't want to talk about it, Scott." Stiles cried, leaning forward and turning on the sink. Splashing the cold water on his face, he thought about just how much he wanted to hurt Jackson. Hide him in his basement, cut him open, sew him back again, cut him open.. Fuck, even the thought felt good. 

"Is it about Derek? Did he do something to you?" Scott spoke, walking towards his best friend to comfort him. 

"No, Derek's perfect." Stiles said, looking over at his friend. "He's fucking perfect." He sighed, getting ready to walk out of there when of course, the fucking devil himself walked into the bathroom. Derek glared at Scott, and Scott took the hint, walking out of the bathroom. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Stiles?" Derek scanned the damage Stiles had done. 

"I know what you're doing, and don't you even fucking try! I don't belong to you!" Derek yelled, gripping around Stiles' throat. "Fuck you, Stiles! Fuck your faggot ass for ever thinking we belong together!" Derek was pushing Stiles up a wall, not noticing that Scott had walked back in, already charging over to pull Derek off of Stiles. 

"Get off him, you fucking bastard!" Scott had cried, pulling Derek away, throwing punches after him. Stiles knew how easy Derek could fight back. But he only walked out, probably ending the last conversation Stiles and him would ever have.

"Why'd you do that, Scott?" Stiles cried, falling down the floor, bawling. Fuck, he had been in love with Derek for all these years, and here Scott was, ruining it all. 

"Why did I do what? Save your ass?! Why are you with that asshole, Stiles?" Scott yelled at him, not getting it, refusing to understand.

"I love him, Scott." The tears were streaming like a flow down Stiles' face.

"No, Stiles. You don't know what love is." Scott ended, walking out of the bathroom, not sure if he lost a friend or not.   
-

Stiles was all alone. Not only had he lost Derek, but his friends refused to speak with him after Scott had told them what went down. They were mad at Stiles for apparently putting their lives in danger by introducing them to Derek. 

They just couldn't understand. 

What made Stiles more mad, was the fact that he had spotted Derek and Jackson smoking together after school. He hadn't approached them, but had watched them carefully, knowing that they were probably plotting some sort of revenge plan against Stiles for what he did to them. 

Stiles couldn't have that, so he started his own little plot, how to kill Jackson without getting caught. He knew he couldn't spend hours with Jackson torturing him, so he to make it look like an accident. He considered many options, setting fire to his house, but it was too extreme. Stiles needed something that was so simple it could happen to just about anyone. And he had figured it out. 

His plan was fucking genius, he thought as he held Jackson's head down. It was brilliant, waiting for Jackson to finish his laps in the pool at his own house, till he was too tired to fight back, and then Stiles would jump in with him, hurry over and hold his head down till he could no longer breathe. Making it look like such an unfortunate accident, but that's what it was; an accident.

His friend were devastated, and had taken Stiles back in, needing him for comfort. No one had blamed him, but he noticed Derek shooting dagger at his back all day long. He knew that Derek knew. 

He had met Derek alone in the bathroom, where they still hadn't fixed the broken doors cause by Stiles.

"He was my kill." Derek had growled at Stiles, and ran over to him, Stiles waiting for another choke-hold. What Stiles didn't expect was for Derek to lift him up and place him on the sink, leaning in and kissing him deeply. 

"You're so fucking perfect, Stiles. Couldn't stop thinking about you, and when you killed Jackson. Fuck, how can such a young guy turn me on this much?" Derek moaned into Stiles' mouth, and Stiles kissed back as hard as he could, wrapping his legs around Derek, hugging as hard he could. He never wanted to lose Derek again. 

Derek stood back, hurriedly unzipping Stiles' pants.

"C'mere." Derek spoke, helping Stiles off the sink, and was quickly on his knees, Stiles' dick in his mouth, which was already hard from the kiss that Derek had delivered. 

This was Stiles' first blowjob, and god damn it, it was amazing, Stiles thought as Derek grabbed Stiles ass in his hands, squeezing it and loving every moment he had with Stiles. Stiles wasn't much yet, but he was still growing, and it was enough of him to fill Derek's mouth. 

"Fuck, I fucking love you." Stiles moaned, because he knew that Derek knew, even though Derek didn't feel the same way. 

Derek continued his hungry sucking and licking, looking up at Stiles' flustered face as he warned Derek about how he wasn't going to last long. 

Stiles knew he had to improve, but he had come within one minute of his first blowjob. Derek couldn't really expect more from a fourteen year old kid.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here on this site about Stiles and Derek. Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes (it's allowed to point them out).


End file.
